


Make Peace, Not War

by queenofdeansbooty



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 04:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15941456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofdeansbooty/pseuds/queenofdeansbooty
Summary: The worst part about being an Avenger is the interrogation process. You’re a non-violent person and sometimes, you have to remind everyone of that, especially Loki.





	Make Peace, Not War

One of the worst things about being an Avenger is when you had to interrogate someone for information. You were not cut out for that kind of job because you could never be intimidating enough to get what you wanted. You were a part of the group because of your hacking skills. You stayed in the tower, assisting either Tony or Peter or anyone else who needed your kinds of skills.

When Natasha went out on a mission, you always stayed back and aided her from the tower. You hacked into top-secret government facilities and hacked past firewalls and even password protected things. You were really good at what you did because you hated violence.

You would rather stay inside the tower instead of on the field and fight bad guys. Your fighting skills weren’t that great, you didn’t have a serum or powers to help you become a better fighter. No, you were a human girl that Nick happened to find one day. He wanted you to use your powers for good instead of evil and that’s what you’ve been doing ever since he found you.

You let the big guys handle the big guy things. So, when Tony brought back someone from the enemy side and started to interrogate him, you didn’t want to be in the room but Nick wanted you to watch how things were done because he wanted to put you on the field one day.

“Tell me what you know and we’ll let you go,” Steve said with his arms crossed, making him look scarier than he actually was.

“And by let you go, it means we’ll kill you,” Tony added.

“Tony.” You whispered but kept your eye on the guy. The man smirked and he looked at you with his head tilted.

“I’d listen to her.” Everyone turned and looked at you which made you want to hide away. You hated violence and fighting and blood. You didn’t like it even if he was on the enemy’s side.

“This is our territory so we’re going to play by our rules. Tell us what we need to know and you won’t be in so much pain.” Tony said as he got up and joined Steve’s side. You sighed and stayed where you were by the window. You had your own little corner and decided to stay there and not get involved. You wanted to be back in your room but Nick insist you stay here and watch.

“I’m not telling you guys anything.” The man smirked and Steve gave him a vicious right hook. You winced and looked away. All the man did was laugh and spit out some blood.

“Wrong answer, try again,” Tony glared. “You don’t want us bringing in Black Widow. I’d be more scared of her than of us.”

“You don’t want Thor or Loki in here either. Get on our bad sides and we’ll have to punish you.” Steve glared.

“Ooh, kinky.” The man smirked. That earned him another right hook.

“What does your boss want from us?” Tony asked.

“He wants you to bite me.” The man growled.

“Alright, bring in Black Widow.” Tony said. Clint got up from his seat and silently left the room only to return with his best friend and yours, Natasha. She was one of the few people to help you perfect your hacking skills. When she was training in the Red Room, she learned a few things about hacking before they trained her for fighting. She taught you everything she knew.

You hated how she did her interrogations because more often than not, it left the other person too bloody and bruised to even answer. That is why Clint had to hold her back before she could do even more damage. She didn’t really get anything out of the man and Tony knew he needed someone more vicious and intimidating to get what they wanted so he whispered to Clint before Clint rolled his eyes but left.

“Are you okay?” You whispered to Nat. She earned a few spit takes from the man in her face.

“Nothing I haven’t endured before. Are you doing okay? I know you hate this kind of stuff.”

“I wish we didn’t have to do this anyway. I mean look at him. You did some damage on him.” You looked at the man whose face was beaten pretty badly.

“That’s nothing compared to what’s coming.” She whispered back.

“What do you mean?” You asked but the door to the room opened and your ultimate best friend entered the place. You and Loki have been best friends ever since he started doing good for the world instead of destroying it. You understood him better than most people and he to you. He liked how innocent and pure you were and you liked how mischievous he was.

He was a good friend if you really gave him a shot. Only you have done that and you wish more people have because he can be a really good person if he wanted to. The only reason he was brought in here because he was the most intimidating out of everyone else.

If someone wasn’t talking, they would invite Loki in to do whatever he wanted to get the information he needed.

“Really? You decided to bring someone from the rejects pile?” The man sneered but before he could finish his sentence, Loki picked him up by his collar and shoved him against the wall. You gasped and shielded your eyes, you didn’t want to look at this.

“You may have gotten away with bullshitting them but you won’t get away with it with me,” Loki growled. Everyone became silent and just let Loki do his magic. You’ve heard Loki interrogate in the past and you hated it. He yelled, he used his magic, and he definitely scared you. You didn’t want to fear the one person who hated being feared but you couldn’t help it, he scared you when he did his job like a maniac.

Natasha and Clint ended up leaving the room because of how Loki was handling things. The poor man was so beaten and bruised that you didn’t know if he was going to make it through the night. You had to get Loki to stop and when you spotted the one thing that actually might stop him, you had to try it.

Loki was in the middle of yelling at the poor man when you picked up Nat’s forgotten gun and aimed it at Loki. Before Tony and Steve could stop you, you shot Loki in the back three times. Loki, unaffected by the bullets, paused what he was doing and let the man slide down the wall. He turned around to see who shot him and when he spotted his best friend with the gun, he became defensive.

**“You shot me!”** Loki exclaimed.

**“** Yeah, **to get your attention! You’re acting like a psycho!”** You glared at him as you put the gun down. You walked over to Loki and grabbed his hand before leading him away from the injured man.

“Get that man some ice. Loki, come with me.” You instructed Steve and pulled Loki along with you into the hall.

“Why did you do that? I had him.” Loki sighed. You turned him around and dug out the bullets that were still in him.

“You were scaring me in there, Loki. You know how I feel about all this and I don’t want to fear you but the person I saw you become in there isn’t my best friend.” You sighed and grabbed the last bullet. He turned around and sighed before looking at you.

“Sorry, everyone was already tense that this man wasn’t talking and I knew I had to give it my all if I wanted to be successful.”

“There are other ways to do that. I can tell you’re a bit tense still so why don’t we go out and take a breather before coming back. Maybe I could talk to him. Maybe I could get through to him.” You suggested.

“You’re too kind to get him to talk. All he’ll do is laugh in your face.”

“Yeah, you’re probably right.” You chuckled.

“Where did you want to go to ‘calm down’, as you like to put it?”

“There’s an ice cream shop near here. You want ice cream? Don’t say no because we both know that isn’t true.”

“Only if there are sprinkles.” Loki pouted.

“There’ll be sprinkles. Come on, big, scary man.” You said, linking your arm with his as you both walked to the elevator.

“You think I’m a big, scary man?” He asked, stepping into the elevator with you.

“Only half the time. The other half, you’re a big, squishy bear.” You giggled.

“I don’t think I like that comparison.”

“Don’t complain or else you won’t get sprinkles.” You joked, smiling at your best friend. Loki can be a good guy if you gave him a chance and you were glad you’re the only one that gave him one.

 


End file.
